


Le serpent et l'ourobouros

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dark, F/F, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martel tente de se venger, et subit des conséquences qu'elle n'avait pas prévues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le serpent et l'ourobouros

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> D'après un générateur aléatoire qui a émis "I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing Lust/Martel, rated R, and include the following things: belly button, handcuffs, underwear"

Elle avait trop faim ; dissimulée dans l'uniforme qu'Al a trouvé, elle allait vers les cuisines. Mais la femme en noir croisée en chemin, qui dirigeait le cinquième laboratoire, qui a attaqué Monsieur Greed, qui a tué Dorchet et Roa, est plus importante.

Elle est seule, et Martel a toujours été discrète, même _avant_. Elle la transperce de son couteau, en plein coeur, puis elle s'acharne sur le corps, le déchiquète, en une tempête de coups hargneux.

Sa haine l'a aveuglée, sinon elle aurait vu l'ourobouros tatoué, les yeux violets. En sortant, elle se serait méfiée.

* * *

Elle se réveille avec une vive douleur à la tête, surprise d'être vivante. Elle est menottée ; la femme en noir lui sourit sournoisement.

"Le petit serpent de compagnie de Greed est fâché?"

"Va te faire foutre." Elle n'a plus grand chose à perdre.

La femme étire ses ongles, menaçant d'ouvrir son ventre. "Calme, petite. Nous pourrions nous entendre. Nous avons besoin de soldats dans ton genre."

La femme se penche vers Martel, séductrice, mais sans éloigner ses griffes de son nombril. "C'est ça ou la mort. Choisis sagement." Le baiser est violent, savant, empli de passion.

* * *

Martel se dégoûte elle-même quand les lèvres, les yeux, l'odeur, le désir inhumain de la femme lui rappellent Greed, tellement qu'elle mouille ses sous-vêtements. La garce comprend parfaitement.

"Je préfère mourir!" Parce qu'elle se hait.

Réfléchis-y encore un peu..."

Martel repense à leurs autres tristes rencontres. Au laboratoire, puis... "Pourquoi toi? A chaque fois?"

"Peut-être le karma." Son sourire est ironique, incrédule. "Tu as été soldat. J'ai été Ishbalienne, parait-il." La porte claque.

Martel étire désespérément ses articulations, échappe enfin aux menottes, fuit. Sa vengeance lui semble plus désirable, plus impossible que jamais.


End file.
